


DV51!

by Cal_cosplayer



Series: Danganronpa 51 One shots [1]
Category: Danganronpa 51
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_cosplayer/pseuds/Cal_cosplayer
Summary: Hi! This is my one shot series for Danganronpa 51! All these ideas are randomly generated and between all original characters in the Danganronpa 51 group. If you have any suggestions, want anything changed, or have feedback, pls DM me on insta @cal_cosplayer! Thank you for reading! ❤️





	1. Bathroom Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamuro Yuji was a private individual who didn’t share much with anyone. He kept most things and secrets to himself, but Kono Kyoshi decides to spy and figure one out.   
//Contains//: Kamuro, Nejima, Akemi, Kono

Kamuro Yuji was many things. Firstly, the ultimate ophthalmologist, for he had become rather intrigued and interested with eyes from a young age. Secondly, he was a very closed off asshole who didn’t seem to care what people said or wanted unless it was regarding his ultimate.  
But on this night, he was a liar and someone who was very good at hiding things. Unless you’re able to pick the right locks.  
-  
“C’mon...I just need to use the bathroom.” Kono Kyoshi, otherwise known as the ultimate Locksmith, was busy trying to unlock the boys restroom. For some reason, the door had been locked after the ‘bed time’ for the group had been announced.  
“Do they not want us to act like humans? Who the hell locks a bathroom when people around need to use it?!” He continued to fumble with the lock, he thought hit was close to opening, but couldn’t tell. He had to be quiet as to not wake the others, or alert anyone of his presence due to the situation looking slightly criminal.  
After a few moments, the lock finally clicked open. “Thank god.” He muttered to himself, pushing the door open to be greeted by a familiar green haired doctor.  
-  
Kamuro hadn’t really grown close to any of the other students....well maybe he had to a small few. But was he going to let that be known or obvious to the others? No way in hell. He liked to keep to himself, have a private life. The others didn’t seem to know what that was, hence the stand offish attitude and angry nature the doctor exhibited publicly.  
Around night time, he hid in the restroom, scribbling into his notebook and taking part of an activity that was very well hidden from the rest of the group. Until now that is.  
-  
“Kamuro?”

“JESU-“ Kamuro slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling too loudly. He snapped his head in the direction of the door, glaring daggers at Kono. How dare someone invade his privacy like this?! He quickly hid his hand behind his back too due to being startled by the locksmith. 

“Dude, be quiet! Don’t wake anyone else.” Kyoshi rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. “What are you doing in here? You just...locked yourself...in the bathroom?” He questioned, motioning with his hands.

“Why yes, I did. Not that you should invade my privacy.” Kamuro stood up, still hiding one of his hands behind his back, but tried to look intimidating. “It was none of your business to come in here, and pick the lock like the delinquent you are.” He scoffed. He felt a bit hot under the collar, he hadn’t expected his alone time to be interrupted so abruptly.

Kono just shrugged, he had to use the bathroom. What did Kamuro want from him? It’s not like they were all in the best situation. “I had every right. I had to use the bathroom. It’s not my fault that little shrub boy hid in here.” He snickered, smiling to himself as he enjoyed poking fun at the doctor. Yet, he noticed the defensive stance the doctor took and how his hand was positioned behind his back.  
“You got something there for me, greenie? And why...why does it smell like Pina Colada?”

“Don’t be absurd. I have nothing for you. And it smells just like a bathroom in here!Now, leave my presence, you heathen.” He snapped, his voice raising in pitch to show he was clearly hiding something.

“Oh why should I leave so soon?” Kyoshi grins before grabbing whatever Kamuro had in his hand.

“Wait- It’s not what you thi-“

“YOU JUUL?!” Kono gasped, realizing that what he grabbed out of the ophthalmologist’s hand was, in fact, a juul that happened to have a pina coloda pod inside of it. 

Kamuro’s eyes widened as he realized that his little secret was out. He had been so secretive and precise at hiding his little habit, if only Kyoshi hadn’t picked the locks. He fidgeted with his hands, before snatching it back from Kono.  
“Be quiet, you imbecile! I’ll have you kn-“

“I can’t believe that THE prestigious Kamuro Yuji juuls! All you’ve done is mock the rest of us who do! You say it’s ‘childish’ and ‘stupid’ but you do the same thing!” Kyoshi was practically vibrating at the discovery that the Doctor wasn’t as perfect as he previously seemed. The Locksmith quickly realized that he was the only person to know of this little secret. A knowing grin quickly spread over his face. “Just wait until the others hear.”

“Now, hold it. Wait a minute! You will not, and never, tell anyone else. This stays here and you’ll forget it. Immediately.” Kamuro demanded, taking a step towards the other to make himself seem threatening to Kono. He felt nervous, nearly embarrassed at the thought of anyone else thinking he wasn’t above them.

“Or what?” The red head smirked, taking a step towards Kamuro so that their faces were only an inch or so apart. Teasingly tilting Kamuro’s head up to look at him as he teased, “You gonna rat me out for picking locks? Gonna punish me are you, doc? Oh my my, does someone have a crush on me~?” He chuckles.

Kamuro could feel himself shrink back at the shock that someone would tease him so confidently, let alone touch him in any way. He felt himself gulp before regaining his confidence.  
Within a moment, Kamuro had slammed Kono against the bathroom wall, his face held a glare that could kill someone with the mere sight of it.

“You even THINK of telling anyone about this again, let alone telling a single soul...I’ll take your eyes out of your head, and leave you blind or for dead in this bathroom before you can even utter another sentence. Understand me?” He growled lowly, making it very obvious that he did not appreciate the other boy intruding on his personal space.  
“And why on earth would I have feelings for the likes of you? I have no such interests in someone of you, you’re the last person I’d date here.”

Kono gulped, feeling fearful of the other in that moment and quickly decided to put his pride aside for his life being on the line. “G-got it...I won’t mention it again. May I leave now?” He said quickly, trying to leave as quickly as possible.  
“And...does this mean you like someone else here? They as cute as me?”

“Sh-shut it! Don’t think of it. Now, get out.” Kamuro dropped him to his feet, pointing at the door while keeping the glare prominent on his face, but a slight blush was easy to spot. He watched as the red head scurried out of the bathroom, to only relock the door. He then disregarded the situation and went back to scribbling his thoughts into his journal, the color purple very much on his mind.  
Little did he know, someone else saw what happened.

-

Sato Neijima, the ultimate toy maker, wandered the halls carefully, trying not to disturb anyone but wanted to search a bit more.  
It wasn’t until the boys bathroom light caught his attention. Huh. That seemed strange to him. He usually notices the door very tightly shut when he’s passed it before.  
He slowly approached it, peeking inside only to see a sight that made his chest ache.

The only things he saw was Kono Kyoshi pressing his hand against Kamuro Yuji’s face in a way that didn’t appear to innocent, and then Kamuro pressing Kono up against the wall a moment later.  
Sato didn’t care to see more, so he backed away. His chest felt tight and aches terribly. He just couldn’t believe that Kamuro, the snarky ophthalmologist that had caught his attention from the beginning, would...would be with Kono after all the insults they had said towards one another.  
He felt his face twist in dissatisfaction, his fists clenching angrily. If things were going to be that way...fine. He could deal with it.  
Maybe not well...but it seemed that Kamuro’s interests lied in other places besides himself.  
Sato walked away, practically storming down the halls with rage and a bit of sadness when he bumped into someone.

“Ow! Hey! Be careful! We don’t want any injuries here!” A bright smile shined in the darkness of the halls. Ah, of course. Akemi Mizuno couldn’t help but look out for everyone.  
Sato couldn’t say a word, he felt hurt and upset by what he just saw.

“Woah? Everything okay there, Sato?” Akemi asked, seeming concerned. He could tell something was the matter with the toy maker.  
“Wanna maybe show me how to make a stuffed animal? Maybe a squid? You know how I love water and all life around it.” He smiles, trying to offer a distraction.  
Sato nodded, a small smile on his face due to the lifeguards kind heart.  
It would be okay, for tonight at least.


	2. What you don’t know, might kill you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamuro and Akemi attend to the ophthalmologists research when a conversation that Akemi had with Nejima comes up. Kamuro has a few things to say about it.  
//Contains//: Kamuro, Akemi, Nejima  
//Mentions of//: Shoko, Rize, Kono

“So hers are...ah yes...violet. This must mean...” Kamuro mumbles to himself, studying charts of all the students eyes and personal info. He found said documents while scrounging around the library for anything that would calm his anxiety while they waited to be released from the game.  
He had spent the last...several hours in a corner of the library that he claimed for himself when they woke up in the predicament that the students had all found themselves in. He was content that nobody seemed to bother him at this point, his studies required the upmost attention and care. Well...to him at least.

-

Akemi yawned, rising out of his bed tiredly after spending several hours listening to his, I guess you could say, friend. It didn’t seem as is Sato would be the most open or trusting person but for some reason, the toy maker opened up to the lifeguard about some feelings he had been harboring for a certain green haired boy. 

‘He was...holding Kono so tight. How could I have mistaken our connection for that?’  
‘Did he actually care about me when we first showed up?’  
‘I’m an idiot.’

Those few comments still lingered in the blondes mind as he started to stretch to hop out of bed. He was worried for Sato, but also curious as to why Kamuro would be near Kono like that? Not many people, of any, had noticed that Akemi had become a little bit of a helper to Kamuro when he was focused on his research. Kamuro always seemed annoyed and careless towards the Locksmith. It just seemed confusing to Akemi.

He shrugged it off, walking down to eat breakfast with his favorite comedian and herbalist, otherwise known as; Shoko Hana and Rize Akazawa. They were both so kind to him, he thought that eating with them would be a nice start to the day.  
Soon enough, he would join the doctor though.

-

Kamuro started humming to himself, getting caught up in his work as time passed.

“Yuyu!” 

Kamuro smiles softly, before shaking it off. Nicknames usually made him gag and uncomfortable, but this one...he didn’t mind it. Not too much at least. He did have a small soft spot for the life guard but it was strictly platonic. He paused his work briefly to greet the other.  
“Good morning. Or...afternoon now. Seems I became carried away.” 

“How are you, Doctorologist?” Akemi smiles, sitting next to where Yuji was working. “You been studying us again?”

“Mizuno, It’s ophthalmologist. And yes, I’m studying everyone’s eyes. It could come in handy when a trial takes place. I’m fine. How about...” Kamuro focused in on looking at the boy, getting a bit closer.  
“May I take a closer look at your eyes?”

Akemi nods, a bit confused as to why the doctor needed to look but obliged nonetheless.

Kamuro studies his eyes for a few moments before coming to a brief conclusion. “You didn’t get much sleep did you. Your eyes are clearly tired and longing to close for a few more hours. Why were you up so late?” He questioned, before trying to keep up his demeanor, “I mean...it’s not as if I care as to why. Just curious. For...my studies.”

Mizuno chuckled, he could tell that Kamuro did care a little bit. “I was up with Sato. We had a long talk. As the neighborhood lifeguard, it’s my duty to make sure everyone is safe and well!” He smiled, but yawned after a moment as his fatigue started to affect him. 

Now, normally, Yuji wouldn’t have a care in the world as to who Akemi stayed up with, but when he heard the mention of Nejima, he couldn’t help but wonder. “Neijima, huh? Now why, and I do NOT care in the slightest, did Sato need to talk with you so late in the night?”

Kamuro could practically feel his face heat up. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but as a doctor of sorts, he sort of had to. Nejima and him had worked together in a few things, making playful remarks at one another, but he didn’t annoy Kamuro like others had. It was odd. It wasn’t too similar to how he interacted with Akemi, but it wasn’t a hateful connection. He took a drink from the glass of water he had to keep him hydrated as he worked to attempt to cool himself down.

“Well...he seems to think that..you.....okay look, are you and Kono a thing? Cause apparently you had him against a wall and-“ The Lifeguard tried to ask as quickly as possible but was interrupted a moment into his question.

“PFGYTT-“ Kamuro spit his water out, sputtering as he attempted to wipe his face with the little remaining dignity he still had intact. “W-What?!”

Akemi had to cover his mouth, seeing the green haired man spit his drink out was quite humorous. “S-sahato said he saw you guys...or it seemed like you were about to...kiss? I was confused when he said that, if anything it seems like you had feeling for S-“

“SH-SHUT UP! I-“ Kamuro coughed, calming his voice down to a normal tone rather than a flustered outburst. “I do not and will never want to touch or be close enough to Kono Kyoshi for it to seem like a romantic interaction. And I do...not have feelings for anyone. Everyone here is an irresponsible child that needs to take their studies and ultimates more seriously.”

“Then why were Kyoshi and you in the bathroom...alone...at night?” Akemi quirked his eyebrow up at the slowly flustered growing doctor. “It does seem a bit out of place and suspicious.”

“He invaded my work space. I was simply making sure he knew to leave me alone when I’m trying to do work.” He huffed, feeling a bit nervous as to giving away his secret again. He wouldn’t be so careless this time.

Akemi shrugged, “Well Sato thinks you guys are interested in each other. Poor guy, he seemed so heartbroken.” 

Kamuro blinked. Sato...heartbroken? Over him? That couldn’t be true. ‘He couldn’t be upset over me possibly being with Kono. He’s an idiot. But not that much of an idiot.’ Kamuro thought to himself. He did, however, want to set the record straight for Sato. He didn’t want the rumor of him and locksmith boy being spread around or else he’d never hear the end of it.  
“Wait here.” Kamuro instructed, placing a blanket around Akemi.  
“Rest until I return.” 

“I..” Akemi yawned, curling up on the chair to rest his eyes for a bit. “I will.” He smiled softly, drifting off to sleep.

Okay, maybe Yuji did have a soft spot for Akemi. Not like he would make it obvious to anyone else though.  
He had other business to attend to, regarding a purple haired idiot. 

-

Sato sighed, sitting in the garden and fiddling with a small wooden toy. It was a nice distraction but didn’t distract him from the ache that remained in his chest.

“You!”

Nejima turned his head, eyes falling on the green haired doctor. He felt his chest tighten again.  
‘Oh god, here it comes.’ He thought, worried that the doctor would yell at him for viewing a private moment with what seemed to be...Kamuro’s boyfriend.

“You blithering idiot! You think that I, the ultimate ophthalmologist, would be interested in the fucking locksmith? Are you that stupid?” Kamuro chastised, pointing his finger at Sato and getting g closer.

“Huh?”

“You heard me. You might be stupid, but I know you’re not deaf, dumbass!” Yuji blurted out, seeming to have lost his composure for a short minute, “I am not, and never have been, interested in Kono. Never assume that! He bugged me so I threatened to kick his ass. All of you imbeciles should know to keep out of my private space. You understand me, toy boy?” 

Sato was a bit taken aback. He had never expected to be talked to in such a manor. He was relived though, the ache had left his chest. But now, he felt a bit flustered. But not enough to change his usual brat attitude.

“I do. But how else would I know? Shoving someone against a wall is pretty kinky. I mean...If you shoved me against a wall...it might’ve been another story.”

“That would never happen.”

“Why? Oh...is it cause I would be the one shoving you against it?” 

“...” Kamuro glared, rolling his eyes. However, a slight blush did appear on his face. “This isn’t what this is about, you numb skull.”

“I’m just joking~ But so...do you like anyone here? Got your...eye...on anybody~?” Nejima grinned, chuckling about his own stupid play on words.

“Irrelevant. You do not need to know that. But do know, it’s not Kono.”

“So you do?”

“I might. But next time, do your research more thoroughly. Your empty theories don’t get you anywhere good, toybreaker.” 

“That’s toyMAKER to you, leafy.”

“As if I care.” Kamuro rolled his eyes, turning on his heels to walk back to the library.  
His face was flushed and he felt his heart beat accelerating. He couldn’t believe that he had acted so rash but at least Sato wasn’t having idiotic thoughts.

“I will, KamKam.” Sato called, smiling to himself.

“Idiot.” Kamuro grumbled, huffing as he returned to his normal routine.


	3. You’re not as smart as you seem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reo Enomoto and Kamuro Yuji have a good understanding of one another. However, Kamuro does come to Reo about matters that seem to revolve around Nejima an awful lot. To Reo’s surprise, Kamuro has no clue as to why.  
//Contains//: Reo, Kamuro  
//Mentions of//: Nejima, Akemi, Rize, Esu, Kono

Something that most people didn’t know was that Reo Enomoto, the ultimate acupuncturist, was a rather calm and collected individual.  
He was rather calm when it came to most things, only showing slight surprise when the group found themselves in rather awkward situations.  
If you were searching for him, the chances he would be in the medical room were rather high. Most people wouldn’t assume that a mansion would have a medical room, but the game had one in case any of the participants got injured as to not interfere with anything else.  
The medical room was full of first aid materials and medical charts for all participants, hence where Kamuro could study everyones eyes as he pleased.

Reo and Kamuro had formed an understanding. Not a friendship or bond, but a mutual agreement to be equals. Kamuro respected Reo’s ultimate and he respected Kamuro’s.  
Both of them usually spent their time studying in private or spending time in the medical room. They were able to talk normally, and occasionally, Kamuro would chat with Reo. It was as if they were roommates, but without any real connection.  
-

“Something strange happened today.” Kamuro said, walking into the medical room to find Reo studying some books on acupuncture. 

Enomoto looked up, seeing that the doctor was a bit frustrated. “So it seems. What happened?” He asked, feeling that it was a day where Kamuro would actually confide in him.

“Nejima. I was observing his eyes and actions with different phrases and music.” Kamuro began, sitting on one of the stools, fidgeting with his classes and necklace. To Reo, he seemed embarrassed. Almost nervous. “One was...strange. He got very close, had me mimic his movements and then...” He stopped, his face turning a slight shade of red.

“Yes?” Reo questioned, now becoming intrigued at what on earth someone could die to falter with the doctors normal manor. “Did he...invade your space? Mock you? Call you another nickname?”   
All of those things were very common between Nejima and Kamuro, but it wasn’t as if the doctor protested...too much. 

Something that nearly all the students had picked up on, Nejima was a rather provocative person. He always poked fun at others, messed with them. He left out a few people though, but he seemed to always have it out for a specific green haired ophthalmologist.   
Reo wasn’t surprised that Kamuro was talking about something regarding the toymaker. He seemed to complain or become confused by him rather often.

“He called me....b-baby? Why on earth would he refer to me as an infant? I’m a ophthalmologist, not a-“

“You do know that ‘baby’ is a term of endearment, right? And that he was flirting with you?” Reo stopped, giving the doctor a dumbfounded look. Surely, Kamuro was smarter than that.

“He- Flirting? I- WHAT?!” Kamuro practically exploded mentally. He hadn’t really thought that Nejima was...flirting. JT thought it was just his normal bratiness.

“It’s pretty obvious, Yuji.” Enomoto sighed, face palming. “They might pick on nearly everyone here, but Sato seems to only pick on you in the manner that revolves around attraction or flirting. You’re the only person he actually seems to like having conversations with. You think he’d let anyone else observe him so closely? He barely lets Akemi and Rize talk to him. And they’re the easiest people to converse with here.” The blond had to smirk. “You’re also blushing. Maybe you return to sentiment.”

Kamuro had to take a moment to compose himself. He could feel the heat on his face, the rapid heart beat in his chest, and how he had messed his hair up in confusion. He quickly regained his cool, sitting up and fixing his glasses.   
Reo May have been correct. But Kamuro didn’t want him to believe that. 

“Nonsense. I do not retain any feelings towards anyone here. And why on earth would Nejima have such affections towards me? He’s an imbecile.” He crosses his arms, trying to avoid the fact that Reo could see through his demeanor.

“You’re a pretty boy, Kamuro. You’re probably one of the most attractive people here.” The acupuncturist said calmly, not feeling anything from the fact. It was simple. Kamuro Yuji, despite what he may say, was an attractive young man. He was also a bit of an Asshole who was a pain to be with. So most people didn’t tell him that he was so pretty.

“I’m...what?” He glared, feeling that Reo was making fun of him. “I’m no such thing. You’ve seen my eyes, nothing about that should be attractive to anyone.”

“I’m just stating the truth. Deny it all you’d like. But if you did ask anyone else, I can assure you that the answer would be the same.” The boy sighed, going back to his reading.

“Shut it. That wasn’t the point. Don’t make me add your eyes to my collection and studies.” The tsundere man threatened. He didn’t mind being told he was...a pretty boy. But he did protest the fact. And yes, it was a fact. “And who would even be the MOST attractive person here?”

“Esu Gokakkei.”

Kamuro shrugged. That was fair. Esu was a rather attractive individual. Reo had warmed up to the Tarot reader rather well, so Kamuro couldn’t fault him.

“If you still need to know what to do about Nejima, go kiss him or something. Or slam him into the nearest wall like you did Kono.” Reo let out a breathy laugh, recalling when Akemi had let it slip in his tired state the other morning.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”

“People talk, KamKam.” Reo said, a small smug smile on his face as the Doctor groaned. 

Kamuro decided to take his studies to the library. Nejima was a...strange dilemma he was dealing with. The doctor didn’t seem to mind however.


	4. Admirers of a Game Developer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono Kyoshi is a flirty individual who has a bit of an eye on teasing a certain someone. Jun Iwa happens to also like teasing the same person. So why not tease him together?
> 
> Author Note//: this is a fluffy ass story and it’s just...iTS CUTE OK- 
> 
> //Contains//: Kono Kyoshi, Jun Iwa, Saburo Kamada, Rize Akazawa  
//Mentions of//: Kamuro Yuji, Rieka Ichinose

Kono Kyoshi was the ultimate Locksmith. He was also a huge tease and flirt though. He loved to poke fun at others or fluster people with his charismatic personality.   
He was a tad bit too chaotic of a flirt for his own good, but after getting to meet anyone, he seemed to have a very big love for teasing the two green haired boys of the students. 

Kamuro Yuji, the ultimate ophthalmologist, was fun to tease. His attitude was very angry and tired of everyone, so Kono thought it would be fun to push his buttons to see what made the doctor tick. Sometimes, Kono was shooed away with a glare, but other times, the doctor would argue and get into a ‘fight’ with him. Not that Kono minded, he thought it humorous when he could get on Kamuro’s nerves. 

The other one that Kono liked to tease was Saburo Kamada. The ultimate game developer seemed to be a bit of a shy character. He was friendly, but hesitant. To Kyoshi, an easy target to flirt or tease. Kono’s flirtatious nicknames and comments seemed to confuse but make Saburo rather Blushy. That seemed to only egg on the locksmith to keep at teasing him.   
However, Kono wasn’t the only one who liked to mess with Saburo.   
Jun Iwa, the ultimate Derby girl, seemed to have a bit of a thing for the game developer as well. She also enjoyed teasing and taunting the nervous boy, making sure he was all too flustered after a conversation, regardless of how long it took place.  
Not that Kono minded, he liked having someone to team up with when Saburo was around. Kono was a flirt, he did like to tease many people but only some of it had feelings behind the teasing.   
One of his other ‘victims’ was Rieka Ichinose. The ultimate Sukuban was a mysterious and alluring character. Kono continues to try and work his ‘magic on on them, but still hasn’t seemed to crack the code on that one.  
However, this afternoon, Saburo seemed to be his target. 

-

Kono was walking around the halls, looking for someone to pester or maybe some locks to tinker with.  
After he had searched for a little bit, he could hear the faint sound of what appeared to be animated gun noises. He happened to look into the media room, spotting one of his favorite students very immersed into a game that he had most likely created himself.  
‘Maybe he’d like a visitor.’ Kono thought to himself, thinking for a moment on how to approach Saburo.

“Whatcha doin’?” 

“GAH-“ Kono jumped, startled at the loud voice behind him. He turned to be met by a toothy grin from Jun.  
“God- You scared me.” He took a breath, before an idea popped into his head. Slowly, a grin appeared on his face. “Oh, I don’t know...I was thinking about maybe paying a little visit to our lovely little target. Wanna help me?”

Jun peered into the room, seeing Saburo completely sucked into the game without realizing that his peace would soon be disturbed. She laughed, nodding happily. She wouldn’t pass up a simple opportunity to give Saburo a reason to blush.

Quietly, Jun and Kono slipped into the room. They both stood on either side of the unknowing game developer. Kono positioned himself on his left side, and Jun on his right before they both placed a hand on each of his shoulders. 

“Heya CutieKamada~”

“Saburo! How’re ya?” 

“HOLY SH- WHY?!” Saburo flinched, nearly jumping a foot into the air. “H-hello Kono...Hi Jun..” He took his headphones off, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest due to the pair. 

Kono smiles, grabbing Kono’s left hand and kissing it. “How’re you, darling boy?” He winked.   
“Yes, how are ya? You look a bit flushed~” Jun snickered, resting her chin on Saburo’s shoulder after situating herself on the couch he had been seated at. 

Kamada’s face immediately became a small shade of red. He swore that these two would be the death of him. He hadn’t really been used to this type of attention from anyone, and definitely not from two very forward and attractive people. “I-im fine...new game I’m working on...h-how about you guys?” He smiled, laughing nervously. He couldn’t take the teasing that these two dished our for too long.   
(He didn’t mind though.)

“Oh! I’m just dandy! I missed that blushing face of yours though, Sweetiepie!” Jun smiles, peering at the game. “Ooh that looks amazing! You did this all by yourself?”

Saburo nodded, pulling his hand back from Kono to fumble with his hands. He was always nervous when people talked to him about the games, but loved the feedback. 

“You’re so talented! Such a gifted beauty!” She teased, pinching his cheek. This got a smack on her hand and a nervous giggle from Kamada in return. 

“Well I am doing fantastic. Despite this whole situation. I’m so happy we can visit you to see your adorable face.” Kono spoke up, feeling a bit neglected by the green haired boy. “And those graphics look fabulous. You’re a real prodigy at designing your games. And thank you for asking how I am, doll.” Kono smiles, pressing a kiss to Saburo’s cheek. 

Now this got one of the rarest reactions out of Saburo. It wasn’t his nervous laugh or blush, it was a smile. A big, adorable, wobbly smile. Saburo put a hand over the cheek that Kyoshi had kissed and smiled at him.  
“T-thank you...Y-you’re both too kind..”

Kono and Jun both stared, before smiling wide at the boy. They couldn’t believe that he genuinely smiled at that, both of them feeling giddy and excited.

“Oh...my...gosh....DID YOU JUST SMILE AT ME?!” Kono practically vibrated WOTH excitement, hopping on his legs to pull at Saburo’s arm like a child. 

“Hey! Why don’t you smile at me?!” Jun whined, jabbing at Saburo’s side repeatedly.   
In turn, Saburo squeaked and flinched from Jun with a REAL laugh. Not his nervous laugh, but one that sounded happy.

“J-jun! I’m ticklish! Don’t!” He leaned towards Kono, covering his mouth. Suddenly, the room went quiet, aside from the video games music playing softly.

“Kono.”  
“Jun.”  
“Are you thinking what I am?”  
“Oh most definitely.”

Kono and Jun both grinned, turning their attention to a very nervous and blushing Kamada.

“N-now hold on- Jun! Kono! Don’t you guys da- AH!” 

“Show us your smile and let us hear you ACTUALLY laugh again then! Then we’ll let you go, cutie!”

“What Kono said!”

-

Rize Akazawa, the ultimate herbalist, gummed quietly. She walked down the hall, heading back to the media room to see Saburo after eating.  
Once she got close enough, she could hear very loud laughter which sounded like Saburo.   
‘That seems strange.’ She thought, walking into the room to see Saburo being poked and tickled to, what seemed like, death by non-other than Kono Kyoshi and Jun Iwa. 

She smiled, watching as her friend became an absolute mess before finally intervening. 

“Ah-hem..” She said, loud enough to get Kono and Jun to stop.

“Oh! Hey Rize!” Jun waved, stopping and paying attention to the herbalist. 

“Oh sorry! Did you need Mr.Giggles for something?” Kono laughed, moving to stand up and leave, dragging Jun along with him.

“I was actually going to play a game with Saburo, if you two don’t mind.” She said, pointing towards the game. 

Both nodded, obliging happily and leaving. Not before they both said a flirty goodbye to the giggling Saburo that was curled into a ball on the couch. 

“So...what was that about? Aren’t we supposed to refrain from too much physical contact with each other?” She questioned, sitting down next to Kamada.

After a moment, he sat up properly, smoothing his clothes and regaining his composure. “They...you know how they pick on me! I don’t understand why I’m their target..” He pouted softly, handing Rize the controller to the game.

“They both have a crush on you. You should know, you’ve programmed a dating simulator before.” She stated, staring the game but still keeping the conversation going. “You also like the attention from them both. Your blush shows it, Saburo.”

“But...I- How did they even know I was in here?! I told you to shut the door before you went for food.” He crossed his arms. 

“I left it open. Thought you’d enjoy someone else’s company. It just happened to be the two people who like taunting you.”

“RIZE!” 

“Quiet, you’re interrupting the game.”

Yep. Kono Kyoshi was a flirtatious guy. Jun Iwa was a fun loving girl. Both would be the death of Saburo Kamada if they kept this up.


	5. Into the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rize Akazawa is the ultimate herbalist! She knows many MANY things about plants. Akemi Mizuno comes to her with a simple question that leads to a blossoming friendship.
> 
> //Authors note//: Some self doubt  
//Contains//: Akemi Mizuno, Rize Akazawa, Kouji Kurosawa  
//Mentions of//: Saburo Kamada, Nejima Sato, Kono Kyoshi, Ayumi Michiko

Rize Akazawa was a very soft spoken, quiet person. She often kept to herself and didn’t stray outside of her friend group too often. She had befriended two people since they were thrown into this game. Sabura Kamada and Kouji Kurosawa, both very sweet and kind people. They always took an interest in her ultimate and likes, so she never failed to return the favor.  
Once she awoke and conversed with the others, she found a small garden at the mansion. She very much liked it, full of plants and herbs. It was her cup of tea, which some tea leaves could be located in the garden too.  
At most times, you could find her there. She liked how calm and nice it was, most people tended to avoid the garden anyway. It was so peaceful. Regardless of being able to hear Ayumi Michiko and Nejima Sato poking fun at others, or could hear Kono Kyoshi trying time fluster Saburo from inside.   
So after a little bit of testing a new video game for her green haired companion, she thought an escape to the garden would be a good break.

-

Centered in the middle of the garden, Rize attended to a Rose bush. It was a bit wounded and needed some love, so she spent a majority of her time working on that.

“Well I wouldn’t want to make money off of dead animals.” A voice said rather loudly.

“Well I wouldn’t want to make money off of wearing red booty shorts next to a body of water.” One retorted back.

“Shut up! At least I look nice!” The first voice shot back.

That seemed to get Rize to turn her head to see that Akemi Mizuno was heading over her way.   
‘Strange. He’s not out here often.’ She pondered to herself.

“Hey, Rize! Got a second?” He called, walking up to the herbalist and smiling.

She nodded, standing up and dusting her clothes off. While working with the flowers, she always seemed to get some dirt on herself. She didn’t seem to mind however. She did seem a bit shy and quiet when Akemi approached her. She only showed her bright and happy side to people close to her. Akemi wanted to be one of those people.

“So I found this little plant in my room..” Akemi held up a small succulent plant, “And I wanted to ask why it wasn’t out here or in your room rather than mine? I mean...don’t I need to water it? Or does it need sunshine? I figured I would come to you about it.”He ribbed the back of his neck with his free hand, he seemed nervous or a bit sheepish to say the least.

Rize smiled widely, giggling to herself at seeing Akemi so clueless about the tiny plant. She thought that what she knew about plants was common knowledge. Akemi was very sweet to come to her to ask though, it made her feel needed for her ultimate.  
“Oh! That’s a succulent. In botany, succulent plants, also known as succulents, are plants with parts that are thickened, fleshy and engorged, usually to retain water in arid climates or soil conditions. So it doesn’t necessarily need too much watering, but putting it next to a window would be good! It’s an indoor plant. It does need water every couple days though. So maybe water it a little if you haven’t already!” She informed him, fixing her glasses proudly. She never hesitated to show off her knowledge and was happy to correct or inform the others all about plant life. 

Something about Akemi was that he did know some about plants. All those plants happened to be in lakes, oceans, and bodies of water though. He did feel silly for coming to her about the plant, but thought it might be a way to get to know her better.  
“Oh, that’s good to know. I didn’t really want the little thing to die. I only know a bit about aquatic plants.”

Rize sat down, motioning for Akemi to sit with her if she liked. He blushed slightly, sitting next to her and sitting the plant next to him. She began to work on the rose bush again, checking out each bud to see if it was growing properly.  
“You’re welcome to stay and chat if you would like. But I’m curious, what are some plants you know about if you don’t mind me asking?” She smiled brightly at Akemi, happy to have company that asked about her ultimate. 

Akemi thought for a moment, trying to remember a plant that might interest the sweet girl in front of him. “Uhh...Waterwheel Plants! They float, and seem to be around shallow water.” 

“Waterwheel plants do float! They don’t have roots either. And that plant species likes warm, clean water. You’re also right! They do tend to be in shallow water. They’re rather common and nice to see in the ocean if you happen to be at one.” Rize happily divulged information about the aquatic life. She was practically giddy when talking about it, a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Wow! You sure know a lot about plants.” He stated, admiring how passionate and smart she was.

Rize was very confident, but soon her smile faded. She felt shy and a bit insecure suddenly. She had been told by a few people that her ultimate was useless, and not too great. “I do...I’m sorry. I just sound stupid, don’t I?”

“What?” Akemi was caught off guard, worried as to why her confident demeanor suddenly shifted into a self deprecating one.

“My ultimate is stupid. All I know about is plants. That’s it. Where is that going to get me? I’ll take care of plants and then what? Knowing about plants doesn’t do me any good in this situation. Other people have a great ultimate. Like you! You can save people’s life’s! Compared to you, I’m disposable.” She said, her voice shaking at how she thought of herself in that moment. She had always been teased for her ultimate by her friends, it was why she was so worried and shy of meeting others who actually thought that her talent was good enough.

Akemi frowned. “That’s not true. Knowing about plants is...really cool. You’re smart! Super smart! And intelligent! You know more than I do. Sure I know how to save a life or two, but I think that your talent is so much more interesting.” He said, trying to let his happiness and appreciation for her ultimate be known in the way he spoke.

Rize felt a pang in her chest. She hadn’t heard too many people in her life talk about her ultimate in the way Akemi was. It was...different. A good different. “Anything else..?” She asked, her tone changing into a hopeful one. The herbalist had always loved appreciation when it came, so she hoped that someone else’s opinion would be a positive one.

“Well! If I hadn’t come to you about the plant and you hadn’t told me about it, I could’ve done something stupid! What if I put it in too much sun! Or overwatered it. I’d be the stupid one then.” He smiled, chuckling a bit at his own actions and thoughts.

This did get a laugh out of Rize. Her smile slowly starting to return. “You’re smarter than you let on. Most people don’t even know that Waterwheels exist. Don’t put yourself down so much.” She poked Akemi’s cheek. “Cute boys like you aren’t all looks sometimes.” 

Akemi felt his face grow a tad bit red. “Sometimes? I’m a pretty cute guy, if I do say so myself!” He smiled, fake flexing his arms, only for Rize to cover her mouth as to not laugh him too loudly.

“Put your arms down! Now, you look stupid!” She laughed, playfully pushing his arms down. “Thank you though. Most people aren’t too kind when it comes to me being the ultimate herbalist.” 

He nodded, “Of course. It’s my job to look after everyone. And hey, maybe, if you don’t mind, you could teach me more about plant life?” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. If we get out of this alive...how about we take a field trip to a botanical garden?” She suggested, tweaking one of the rose buds so it could get sunlight better.

“That sounds gr-“

“Hey! Rize, it’s time for lunch. Coming?” Kouji yelled from the door to the garden. 

“Yeah! I’m coming!” She called back, standing up and dusting her clothes off again. 

“Thank you, Akemi.” She smiled, kissing his cheek as a sign of appreciation for the boys kind words and wanting to learn more about her ultimate.  
As she stood and walked to head back into the mansion, she felt a tug at her sleeve. 

“Rize?”

She turned, looking down at the lifeguard with an inquisitive look.  
“Yes? Was there something else?”

“Would the field trip...or...visit to a botanical garden....could...would you mind if I asked for it to be a...date?” The boy stuttered out, struggling to even say any words in the first place.

Rize blushed, nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, that sounds...g-great!” 

They both smiled, standing there awkwardly for another moment before Akemi spoke,  
“Aren’t you gonna go eat lunch?” 

“Right! I’ll see you l-later! Bye ‘Kemi!” She waved, heading inside the house with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.


	6. There’s more going on than you believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rieka Ichinose is the gang leader that everyone seems to fear in the game. Seiko Hanamura and her have a run in and thinks aren’t what they seem.  
//Contains//: Rieka Ichinose, Seiko Hanamura

Rieka Ichinose, aka: the ultimate sukeban, was the most feared individual in the mansion. She’s was the leader of a girl gang that was ruthless and brutal, so long story short, don’t cause trouble with them.   
She seemed to have the mindset that she had image to uphold. Rieka didn’t speak much and keeps to her, so she usually didn’t speak unless spoken to. Most of the time, she didn’t even speak then.  
She never really got along with people outside of her gang, so being in a situation where she knew nobody, it wasn’t something she was too fond of.  
Rieka didn’t talk with or bother getting to know anyone. Some would die, maybe she would, and then everyone remaining would be released. She wasn’t knew to the thought of murder and death, but that didn’t really matter. The sooner she could leave, the better.  
Most of the time, she hid in her assigned room, but at night, she actually walked the grounds and spent some time in the kitchen. 

-

Rieka peered up from her spot at the stove in the kitchen. She could’ve sworn she just heard something. After a moment of silence, she shrugged it off and went back to cooking. She was just making herself some ramen, just an easy to make snack since she avoided the kitchen practically all day. It wasn’t like she made too much noise or was disturbing the peace. 

CLANG!

Okay, that time she definitely heard something near the kitchen, barely just outside the door. She hid behind a counter , picking up a pot as a weapon before lunging at the the door when a figure entered there.

“AH! O-oh my gosh! Please don’t kill me!”  
Seiko squeaked in surprise, not expecting anyone to be in the kitchen at such a late hour of the night. 

Rieka stopped in her tracks, setting the pot back down on the counter behind her. “Ah, Seiko Hanamura. Sorry, thought you were someone breaking in. My mistake.” She turned back to making food, turning the stove off and letting the pot that contained her food on a cool burner. 

Something that everyone felt but never discussed, people were a bit frightened of Rieka. Seiko was one of those people. She was a very bubbly, happy person who tried to seem positive in whatever situation she found herself in. She took on a nurturing role when it came to most of the participants in the game, but couldn’t get a grasp on how Rieka seemed.  
After learning everyone’s ultimate, Seiko was nervous about interacting with the gang leader. She never liked violence or fighting too often, so a brutal gang leader was a threat in her mind. 

“S-sorry, I just needed...something to drink. I’m sorry to intrude.” Seiko stuttered out nervously, walking towards the fridge to find something and then to leave.

Rieka could hear the fear in Seiko’s voice. She was aware that people here were scared of her. If she was in their position, she would be too. However, Rieka didn’t like violence or murder. She was rather opposed to it, but she kept up her image to not appear weak to anyone. She didn’t want to scare the other participants, she actually had thought about befriending some but relented.  
She did however want Seiko to not be scared or upset.

“Would you like some ramen? It’s rather spicy. I heard you mention you liked spicy food the other day.” Rieka said, which was very out of character for her. She never really spoke unless spoke to. So the sudden question from the sukeban startled the oragami artist.

Seiko felt shock, not really knowing what she wanted to do in this situation. She did indeed like spicy food, she shared it when they all had first met. She was a bit nervous as to why Rieka wanted to eat with her, but put that aside. Her happy behavior came out so she nodded, taking the small bowl that Rieka had prepared for her and sat at the counter to eat.

“So...is it hard?”

“Is what hard?” Seiko asked, feeling confused to what the other was referring to. 

“Having to be so happy and bubbly all the time. This is a hard situation, nobody really wants to be scared of someone they care about dying, let alone themselves. You seem to care and look after so many of the people here. Isn’t that hard?” She said, picking at her food anxiously. This was her attempt at making conversation with the very friendly artist, but seemed to struggle with finding a good topic of conversation.

Seiko was, again, shocked. She didn’t think anyone else would take notice of how difficult it was for her to keep positive and look after everyone else.  
“I...yes. A bit. I don’t mind it, seeing other people happy makes me happy. I like to make sure that everyone else around me can stay okay, so it’s not necessarily a hassle.” She admitted, taking a bit or two of the spicy noodles. “How could you tell?”

“Well..” Rieka took a deep breath, deciding to be transparent and open to someone else. If anyone seemed the easiest to talk to and become friends with, it would be Seiko Hanamura. “As a gang leader, it’s not too hard to spot when someone else is in the same place that you’ve been many times. The girls in my gang may be brutal, but sometimes, they need encouragement and some love. It’s hard to keep calm and level headed though. So I have to keep up my appearance to assure that the rest of the girls do. But similar to you, I don’t mind. I think it’s a very noble act to keep yourself in some way for others, even if it does diminish how you feel.” Rieka offered a small smile, the first she had shown since they arrived. She wanted to try. 

Seiko’s anxiety seemed to fade after hearing that and seeing that Rieka wasn’t who everyone had assumed her to be. “Ah...I see. That must be hard on you. If it helps, you could always come to me about these things. I know it’s rather difficult and hard, but it seems we have a mutual understanding.”  
Seiko smiled back, before laughing. “Or a few. These are good, they taste a bit better than normal ramen. And I love how spicy they are.” She complimented the Sukeban’s cooking.

“I learned how to after most of the girls didn’t eat too often. So easy food that tastes good was something I wanted to make.” Rieka replied, “and Thank you. The compliment means a lot. I hope that...we could be friends. If that would be acceptable to you.”

Seiko felt a warm feeling in her chest, smiling. “I would like that. And if you wanted, the others would probably like your cooking too. More ways to make more friends?” She suggested, finishing off the entire bowl happily. 

“Maybe. I may stick to one person at a time.” Rieka said firmly, thinking that she would like to ease into trusting other people. “I’d also like to ask...would you maybe want me to show you how to cook. And if so, you could show me how to make origami cranes in return?”

Seiko nodded happily, brightening up quickly. “I would love to! So with origami paper, you need...”

Rieka smiled, listening intently to her new found friend. She could get used to this. It wouldn’t be too bad to open up to some people.   
The girls spent a while in the kitchen that night, just talking and starting to finally trust someone at the mansion.


	7. A simple question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuro and Ayumi get into a game of chess, leading into a battle of minds. They discuss their opinions on the other students, with a few ears listening in without their knowledge.
> 
> //Contains//: Shoko Hana, Ikuro Ueda, Ayumi Michiko   
//Mentions of//: All other characters

Ayumi Michiko, the ultimate chess master, didn’t really seem to care much for others at the mansion. She was a bit of a brat though as she was a know-it-all, educated, but didn’t like interacting with other people. Which did cause some issues, because with her love of chess, along with it being her ultimate, she did need opponents to play against.   
However, some of the people there that were tolerable and smart enough to play against.  
Ikuro Ueda, the ultimate salesman, was someone that enjoyed playing chess. She could show off her smart, savvy nature when it came to persuading someone to do as she pleased. So playing chess with an ultimate chess master was fun when she could try and shift Michiko’s focus away from the game. A clear win was hard to come by though, Ayumi was rather stubborn and didn’t like when people tried to mess up her game. She didn’t mind a conversation but she thought of Ikuro as a worthy opponent due to her persuasion tactics.  
When they weren’t busy doing their own things, the two girls played chess in the den of the mansion.

-

“So...what do you think of the knight? It’s an interesting piece, don’t you think? It moves in such a strange way, some would say it’s just as useless as the normal pawn.” Ikuro said, smugly smiling as she watched Ayumi carefully plan out her strategy. At the moment, Michiko was trying to move a pawn or maybe a rook, but Ikuro kept making her mind drift back to the knight. 

“It’s supposed to be an important and dependable piece in the game. I could strike with it and capture one of your pieces at any time with it, if I pleased. But I won’t let you know when it’ll happen.” Ayumi retorted back, finally moving one of her pieces in a place that would have Ikuro cornered in a few short moves.

The ultimate chess master was very precise and careful when it came to her skill. She liked to make sure every move was smart, full proof, and not set out to fail. 

“Well...while we’re playing, who do you believe has the most useful ultimate here in survival situations such as this one? I mean, mine is pretty good. I could persuade people into almost anything!” Ikuro questioned, taking a break from the game to try and learn more about the other.

“You’re just a salesman, don’t get too cocky.” The chess master scoffed, rolling her eyes at the confidence that the salesman exhibited. “Hmm...well....it depends. If you’re talking about mind or body, it depends.”

“Well for mind, thoughts, which ultimate is the most useful?” Ikuro asked. “I believe that Rize is rather useful. Or Saburo. Rize could inform someone on deadly or useful plants, while Saburo could hack computer data. But then again, you’re rather smart too. Since you think through everything, or a few moves ahead, it leads to a calm head in a stressful situation.”

Ayumi smiled, laughing slightly. “Oh I’m very flattered. But for mind? I believe that Kamuro, Reo, or Esu would be the strongest. Kamuro studies eyes, and possibly other medical things. It could come in handy in other situations if someone dies. Reo would be helpful in the same way, knowing pressure points and such on a body could help investigate a murder. Minami would also be useful in this way too. Esu, however, has the ability to read people’s minds and/or future. He could know much more about all of this than we’re aware of.” Ayumi stated, being very specific and thoughtful when regarding the other students talents and abilities.  
“But! Kono is smart and useful when it comes to locks or looking in places that we ‘shouldn’t’. So that’s use guy mentally and physically. 

“Ah. That’s true. I agree with those but I do stand by what I said. What about for body or physical help?” Ikuro asked again, curious to who would be a strong person for assistance in Ayumi’s mind.  
“I think that Kouji and Nejima would be useful. They could make last minute traps or maybe something that helps a wound if needed. Yet, Akemi would be useful to help save someone’s life. He is a trained lifeguard after all!”

Ayumi scratched her head, pondering for a moment. “For physical strength, definitely Rieka and Jun. With Rieka being a gang leader, she’s very strong and could help defend people. Jun is also a derby girl, they take a LOT of damage and could probably kick someones ass if they tried anything. She’s a fighter.  
Yet, Shoko and Seiko are friendly girls that could befriend the people to defend or assist them. They can play a mental game that leads to a physical outcome if necessary. So honestly, everyone here is smart and capable of many things.” Michiko explained, not really trusting anyone there. She was apprehensive and didn’t want to doubt anyone around her for a second. It could be a sign of weakness.

“You both are so smart!” A peppy voice said. Both of the girls looked up and met the smiling face of the comedian. None other than Shoko Hana stood before them, hands proudly on her hips.

“Ah hello there Shoko. How much of that did you hear?” Ayumi asked, rolling their eyes at seeing the overly hyper girl.

“Just heard that all of us were pretty talented! I can’t believe that you think so highly of us all! How sweet.” The pink haired girl smiled, laughing in a sweet tone.

“Well, everyone can’t be as positive as you, pinky.” Ikuro said, making her next move on the chess board as it seemed the previous conversation came to a close. 

“Well, you two are super talented! Like you both can think super well and use your words as a weapon! I better watch arguing around you two, I don’t want to get injured!” She joked, laughing herself silly at her own joke.  
“Well, I’ll let you too get back to it! Bye bye!” She waved, leaving the den and walking back to her room. 

‘So...They think that I can deceive others with my kindness. Interesting.” The comedian thought to herself. She did hear the conversation more than she let on. Most people just saw her ad a sweet girl who had malicious intent behind her actions. Ayumi and Ikuro seemed to be too smart for their own good.


	8. Finger Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a funny conversation that took place in the early day, Minami and Rize decide to tell Saburo and Kouji about it. Soon enough, they start to joke about the dreaded finger man!
> 
> //Contains//: Rize Akazawa, Kouji Kurosawa, Saburo Kamada, Mugi Minami, Esu Gokakkei, Reo Enomoto   
//Mentions of//: Akemi Mizuno, Kamuro Yuji

Most of the students that became trapped in the mansion were hesitant of each other. Most people didn’t trust one another, but a few of the more friendly and open students decided to friend one another. Saburo, Rize, Kouji, and Minami had all became rather close and wanted to spend time talking away from the rest of the students that weren’t as friendly or light-hearted.   
Akemi joined them a good amount of the time, but on this occasion, he was helping out someone else.   
Saburo was a bit shy, so meeting other people and being friendly with them was a bit of a struggle. Rize Akazawa saw the boy and thought him to be a kind individual, so she befriended him and introduced him to a few more sweet people that he could come to trust eventually.  
-

“So! What’re we doing? Video games, plant movies, or maybe crocheting?” Minami asked happily, flopping onto the couch in the media game where the rest of the group of students were seated.

“I could teach you guys how to crochet if you’d like! It would be so much fun!” Kouji Kurosawa said happily. Being the ultimate crocheter, he loved making things and showing others the craft so they could enjoy it too. He was probably one of the sweetest and most friendly people there. It was easy to trust and become friends with him, so nobody in the media room had trouble with getting to know the red-head.

Saburo shrugged, not really sure as to what the others would be up to doing. He could always show them some more of his games, but didn’t want to seem too pushy.

The same went for Rize, she would happily talk about plants if asked to, but didn’t want others to feel pressured.  
“Well...we could maybe talk about finger guy?” She suggested, giggling a little. “Remember that, Mugi?”

Mugi Minami laughed, remember the silly conversation that Akemi and Kamuro had been included in earlier.   
“Oh my gosh, yes! Saburo, Kouji, listen! So...you guys know those thumb men from Spy Kids?”

Saburo tilted his head, “Uh...yes? Why?” He seemed a bit nervous as to why she asked.

“I sure have! That was such a nice movie. We should watch that!” He said happily.

“Well! What if they had little EYES?! And their profession was collecting toes! It would be super ironic and funny.” Mugi laughed, before glancing to the side. “Akemi is suuuuper freaked out at the thought of it though.”

“But they aren’t real? What would there be to be scared of?” Saburo asked, feeling a bit embarrassed when Rize gave him a small smile.

“You don’t want to keep your toes, Kamada?” She joked, fake grabbing at his feet to have the shy boy squeak and shoo her away.

“Leave my toes alone!”

Kouji had a slightly scared expression resting on his face though. “That does sound a bit creepy. For a kids movie, that’d be a bit horrific.” He laughed nervously, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Oh, don’t be nervous! They aren’t real!” Minami smiled, hugging Kouji tightly. “I’ll protect you! No evil finger man shall get you!” She said dramatically. 

“Oh well that’s nice. I’d like to keep my toes.” The crocheter smiled, relaxing a bit at his friend overprotective attitude.

Rize has trapped Saburo in a hug as well, smirking to Minami. “Oh we must protect these sweet boys from Finger man!” She giggled. 

“Oh whatever will we do if they come for us!” Minami faked horror, holding a hand to her forehead to symbol the ‘fear’ she felt. 

“Grow up!” A voice said from the door.  
Suddenly, the four looked up to see Esu Gokakkei, the ultimate tarot reader, standing in the door way.  
“You guys are going to be adults soon! You shouldn’t be scared about stupid made up hand people from a children’s movie.”

Rize and Minami frowned. “But it’s funny! What if finger man came for you, huh? How would you feel?” The herbalist said.

“It’s not real! I don’t feel anything towards that!” He glared, waving off the two girls nonsense.

Rize and Minami glanced at each other, before getting a playful grin on their faces. They both thought that maybe Esu should lighten up. 

“Oh Esu, but you really should watch out!” Rize exclaimed in mock surprise, letting the game developer go and standing up.

“Why on earth is that?” Esu squinted at the two girls, noticing that they were slowly walking towards him.

“You may not be worried about finger man. But you should be scared of finger girls!” Mugi said, grinning at her and Rize slowly started to advance on the red haired tarot reader.

“Don’t you dare touch me! Go away!” Esu said, sprinting down the hallway as the two girls chased him for a short distance, only for them to stop when Esu ran ahead of them far too quickly for them to both catch up to him.

They both stopped, laughing about the ongoing joke of the day, before walking back to the media room.

-

Esu slowly came to a normal walking pace, peering behind him nervously to only bump into someone else.

“Oh!”

“Woah, watch out there, Esu.” Reo said, giving an amused smile to see his favorite red head so nervous and messy. “What happened to you? You look rather caught off guard.”

Of course Esu ran into Reo. Just his luck.


	9. Not too hard to Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esu Gokakkei is a hard ass, short tempered tarot reader. But Reo Enomoto can see right through the boys attitude to who he really is.
> 
> //Contains//: Esu Gokakkei, Reo Enomoto  
//Mentions of//: Kouji Kurosawa, Rize Akazawa, Mugi Minami

Esu Gokakkei was the ultimate tarot reader, he liked his practice and didn’t mind doing readings on others. It was an ultimate that helped him figure out how his day would go as well, some called him a future reader. He didn’t like that though. It was just reading the cards, not fortune telling or magic. He wasn’t a damn magician, after all so he didn’t mind giving a rather unpleasant reading when someone who dare mock his ultimate.  
He was a very closed off person, like many of the other students. He didn’t get along with many of the others, his temper could get the best of him sometimes despite his high and mighty attitude.   
He did want to make some friends, just had some trouble in doing so. Empathy and caring about others was never a strong suit of his, so making friends wasn’t something that came easily to him.   
Reo Enomoto was very good at seeing through his demeanor though. 

-

“Rize and Mugi then chased you? That must’ve been a sight for sore eyes.” Reo said in response to the small scene that Esu explained to him. 

“It was highly undignified! I don’t know how they could just chase someone so shamelessly.” Esu replied, taking a sip out of the mug that held tea in his hands.

The two men had moved from the halls into a small office in the mansion. Reo was kind enough to offer making some tea for the two of them to chat about what made the tarot reader look so flustered when he had ran into him mere moments ago. 

Reo smiled, chuckling softly. “You must’ve looked like an absolute idiot when running from them both.” 

“What?! Shut up! I’m not an idiot, those two are the idiots!” Esu snapped back, his face turning red in embarrassment and slight anger. Reo was correct, but he wasn’t going to let him know that. 

Reo laughed a bit louder, “But you did egg them on. You didn’t have to stop by the room. Let alone, say anything about the conversation they were having. You did bring it on yourself, Gogo.” He teased, his smile changing into a smirk at the growing blush that appeared on the tarot readers face. It only made his hair match more.

“Be quiet! And do NOT call me that god awful nickname, Reo. I will absolutely read your cards and make sure it’s a bad meaning. Don’t you dare mess with me.” He said angrily, stomping his foot like a child. What a temper he had. It didn’t really bother or disturb Reo though.

Truth be told, Reo and Esu were very apparent on having slight interest in one another. If you didn’t know that, this situation may look a bit tense. The two actually kept their ‘flirting’ up like this. With Reo teasing Esu about his short temper, and for him to make Esu become a blushing mess. Which would lead to a small period of the ultimate tarot reader being sweet and kind, but that was only something that Reo was allowed to see. 

“Oh don’t be so angry. You know that I’m just teasing. You have nothing to be so mad about, Esu.” Reo said, setting his drink down and sitting in front of Esu. 

Esu glared, crossing his arms and pouting. “You know that I’m not too good at reading people’s emotions and actions.”

“Yet, you read cards so well.”

“Quiet! That’s not the point. You’re not supposed to call me out and be rude to me Reo.”

“I’m simply stating facts. You can’t even deny it and say I’m wrong. Can you? No.” The acupuncturist said, poking Esu’s nose to make a point. “Your hair is also matching your face.”

Esu slapped his hand, huffing. “You’re a pain in the ass.” He couldn’t help the small smile that was on his face though. Esu did love the fact that Reo could read him like a book. It was probably because the acupuncturist was such a calm person, observing everything around him. It wasn’t a bad thing that one person could see that Gokakkei wasn’t as tough as he wanted everyone else to believe. 

“I know. You forgive me?” Reo asked, pressing a small kiss to the red heads cheek as a sign that he would relent on his teasing for the time being. 

Esu felt soft for the boy, he couldn’t help it. “Yes yes...I forgive you. Now, cut that out. Someone could see.” He said, waving his hand in front of his face so it was harder to make out the flustered expression he wore.

Reo chuckled, before he remembered something. “Oh, right. So, I may have a present for you. I promise it’s not something stupid. It’s something I know you’ll like.”

Esu perked up, looking at the blond with intrigue. “What is it? If it’s some needles or dumb shit, I will end you, Enomoto.”

Reo shook his head, Esu was such an instigator sometimes. He pulled out a small pink, crocheted flamingo plush. “Here. Kouji helped me make it. I didn’t say why though. Nobody else needed to know.” He set the flamingo in Esu’s lap. “I know that you like soft stuff and pink. So...please accept Reggie the Flamingo.”

Esu smiled wide, holding the flamingo in his hands. “ITS SO CUTE!!!” He squeaked happily, hugging it to his chest. “Thank you, thank you, Reo!!” He smiled.

Reo couldn’t help but smile lovingly towards Esu. “You’re adorable when you smile like that.” It was one of the rare, soft moments that Esu and Reo would share. Nobody else could see him like this, but him. He loved that about Esu.

Esu quickly calmed down, wiping smile of his face to grumble at the compliments Reo would give him. “Shut up, I don’t like smiling.”

“Sure, Gogo.”

“Shut up!”

Reo loved moments like these with Esu. Esu felt the same. It was one of the only good things about being at the mansion.


End file.
